My Cute Assistant Chapter 1
by CloudSparKyuYe
Summary: Kyuhyun, Sang artis terkenal membutuhkan seorang asisten pribadi. dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa asistent nya adalah namja, dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah wajah sang namja sangat manis lebih dari yeoja sekalipun. apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan si namja manis di apartement namja tampan itu? "Annyeong! dimana pendaftaran pekerjaan itu?"/"Neomu Kyeopta" YeKyu. BL


**Title : My Cute Assistant (Chapter 1)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon And Other Cast**

**Gendre : Fluffy, Romance, Drama**

**.**

**. Happy Reading .**

**.**

** .::**

"Aku membutuhkan asisten pribadi" Ucapan itu keluar melalui sepasang bibir tebal seorang namja tampan "Akan kucarikan, kau mau yang seperti apa?" tanya namja berdimple smile yang ada di depan namja tampan ini "Terserah" Siwon –namja berdimple smile itu- tersenyum "Nde, kau tenang saja, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, oh iya Kyu, malam ini ada jadwal pemotretan" Kyuhyun –namja tampan itu- mengangguk "Aku pulang dulu hyung, annyeong" Pamitnya, seharian menyanyi dari panggung ke panggung yang lain membuatnya lelah, belum lagi malam ini ia harus menjalani pemotretan untuk majalah.

Cho Kyuhyun, siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Penyanyi, pemain drama, dan model terkenal, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang tinggi, semua yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke berusaha mendekatinya, bahkan ada seorang fangirl yang terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya saat di lokasi syuting, namun sayang Kyuhyun menolaknya, dengan alasan tidak sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang ia mau.

.

.

Bias mentari mengintip masuk melalui celah jendela besar apartement Kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit terusik "Hmmh~!" Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakas Kyuhyun bergetar

"Wae Hyung?" Tanyanya, menemukan yang menelponnya adalah Siwon, menager sekaligus hyung nya, bukan hyung kandung memeng, hanya saja Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai hyung karena usia Siwon yang lebih tua darinya

'Cepat kekantor, ada yang ingin kubicarakan soal kontrakmu' Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ini baru jam 7 pagi, apakah ia harus kekantor pagi-pagi seperti ini

"Nde"

Pip

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya ditempat semula, beranjak mengambil handuk yang di taruh asal.

"Ada yang mengontrakmu main drama untuk beberapa episode" Siwon menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk Kyuhyun tanda tangani "Shiro" Tolaknya "Wae?"

"Tak bisakah aku libur sehari penuh? Aku lelah hyung, harus berakting menangis, tertawa, akh! Aku ingin liburan" Siwon menghela napas, ia tahu jadi seorang bintang terkenal bukan perkara yang mudah, pulang tengah malam dan pagi-pagi sekali harus ke lokasi syuting, belum lagi ketika malam, setelah menyelesaikan syuting, Kyuhyun harus menjalani pemotretan majalah, syuting iklan, menyanyi dan sebagainya "Tapi hari ini ada jadwalmu untuk bernyanyi di Gangnam Kyu!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya "Baiklah, setelah itu aku minta libur selama seminggu"

"Apa kau gila? Membatalkan kontrak itu tak mudah, kau tau?" Siwon mulai geram, begitu banyak kontrak yang sudah Kyuhyun tanda tangani, membatalkannya tak semudah menjentikkan jari bukan? "Aku tak mau tahu, aku sungguh sangat lelah" Kyuhyun berdiri "Dan juga setelah aku pulang dari Gangnam, asisten yang kuminta sudah harus ada di apartementku" Kyuhyun menghilang sempurna di balik pintu, Siwon berdecak kesal, dongsaeng evilnya itu memang seenaknya saja.

.

Seorang namja manis bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi terlihat membaca lowongan pekerjaan yang tak disebutkan bagian apa di depan gedung agensi Choi Entertaiment "Tak ada salahnya aku mencoba bukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, di sana hanya ada dirinya sendiri "Tapi kalau aku diterima, aku bekerja di bagian apa? Di suruh memasak? Staf? Akh! Sebaiknya aku masuk" dengan langkah kecilnya, si manis memasuki gedung besar itu.

"Annyeong! Dimana pendaftaran pekerjaan itu?" tanya namja bersurai hitam kelam senada dengan onyx matanya "Kau cari di lantai tiga" namja manis itu mengangguk "Gamsahamnida" ia membungkuk beberapa kali, dan pergi menaiki lift

Ting

Suara pelan pintu lift terbuka, keluarlah seorang namja manis yang tadi, terlihat bingung melihat begitu banyak pintu yang berdiri angkuh, berjalan dengan santai dan berhenti di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan Choi Siwon "Mungkin yang ini, kudengar pemilik nya Choi Siwon" Gumamnya, memegang knop pintu "Ah! Aniyo, itu tidak sopan" tak jadi membukannya, tangan mungilnya tergerak untuk mengetuk pintu itu

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" Seru seseorang dari dalam, namja itu memegang knop pintu mendorongnya perlahan, berjalan mendekati meja "Annyeong" sapanya ramah, namja yang dari tadi berkutat dengan begitu banyak kertas mengangkat wajah, obsidiannya menatap lekat namja yang ada di hadapannya ini, dari ujung kaki samapi kepala "Kyeopta" kata itu berhasil keluar tanpa ia perintahkan, mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali "Neomu kyeopta" ulangnya

"Annyeong" namja manis itu memandang heran namja tampan berdimple smile ini "Apa aku salah masuk ruangan?"

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon, menghentikan pergerakan nya "Keruangan pemilik agensi ini" Siwon tersenyum "Kau tak salah masuk, duduklah" namja manis itu mendudukan dirinya di depan Siwon yang terus menatapnya "Aku melamar pekerjaan, tadi aku melihat disini membutuhkan pekerja bukan?" Siwon mengangguk 'Tuhan! Sempurna sekali dia, apa kau menurunkan salah satu malaikatmu untukku?'

"Hm? Waeyo?" Suara baritone merdu itu menghentikkan monolognya "Gwenchana, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tuan Choi Siwon, aku melamar pekerjaan" ucapnya penuh penekanan, namun senyum tak lepas di wajah manisnya "Nde, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim JongWoon imnida, tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Yesung, umurku 21tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi 22tahun" perkenalan yang panjang menurut Siwon "Kau lebih muda dariku, umurku 24tahun jadi kau panggil saja aku hyung jika kau mau" Yesung, namja manis itu mengangguk lucu "Jadi, apakah aku diterima?"

"Kau pernah bekerja dimana saja?" Yesung menarik napas dalam "Cafe" ucapnya singkat "Kau diterima" Yesung tersentak, apakah semudah itu mencari pekerjaan? Ia diterima? Padahal ini agensi besar, seolah mengerti tatapan Yesung yang berbeda Siwon berkata "Kau menjadi asisten seorang artis yang berada di agensi ini, belajarlah untuk selalu tersenyum, dan yang paling penting, kau harus menahan emosimu, kau mengerti?" Yesung mengerjabkan matanya tak mengerti "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus sabar, orang ini bisa dibilang menyebalkan" Siwon berdiri "Ikut aku, kau sudah harus berada di apartementnya sebelum ia pulang dari Gangnam" Yesung hanya menurut, berjalan mengekor di belakang Siwon.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam bergerak santai membelah keramaian kota Seoul "Kau tinggal dimana?" Sekian lama hening, akhirnya Siwon membuka suara "Di apartement pinggiran kota"

"Kau membelinya?" Yesung menggeleng "Hanya menyewa"

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya mobil Siwon berhenti di depan gedung apartement Kyuhyun "Besar sekali" Gumam Yesung yang hanya dapat ia dengar "Kajja" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung "Eh!"

Siwon memasukkan kata sandi apartement Kyuhyun, tak peduli Yesung melihat atau tidak, yang nyatanya Yesung tak melihatnya sama sekali

KLEK

Pintu apartement itu terbuka, terlihat apartement besar itu sangat berantakan dan tak terurus, sampah makanan ada di mana-mana, baju yang berserakan, tirai jendela yang tak terbuka "Dia tak bisa membersihkannya, jadwalnya sangat padat" Siwon dan Yesung memasuki apartement mewah itu "Aku harus kembali, kuharap kau betah bekerja dengannya".

Kini hanya Yesung yang ada disini, Yesung berjalan menyingkap tirai itu, mulai membersihkan sampah yang terbilang cukup banyak, mengumpulkan baju kotor, menyapu, dan mengepelnya sampai bersih.

Dengan sedikit ragu Yesung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun "Aigoo~!" kagetnya, menemukan kamar itu lebih berantakan "Apakah ia nyaman tidur di tempat seperti ini?" marah Yesung, segera Yesung membereskan kamar berantakan itu, onyx nya menangkap selembar foto di bawah kakinya, Yesung mengambil foto itu "Cho Kyuhyun?".

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21:05, Yesung masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menanti sang artis yang akan menjadi bosnya,namun tak ada seorangpun yang datang membuat Yesung merasa bosan

KLEK

Pintu apartement terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan langkah lebarnya ia mendekat, Yesung segera berdiri membungkuk memberi hormat "Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa masuk?" tanya orang yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu "Choi Siwon bilang aku akan menjadi asisten seorang artis, tapi aku tidak tau siapa" Kyuhyun memandang namja manis yang berada tepat di depannya ini, desiran aneh melanda hatinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat kedua onyx indah itu "Ah! Aku baru ingat, kau yang ada di foto itu, Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" Yesung terseyum manis, membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit "N, nde" jawab Kyuhyun terbata, gugup mungkin "Kau akan menjadi asisten ku"

"Aku tak menyangka, aku akan menjadi asisten seorang artis" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya diikuti Yesung "Apa kau mau kubuatkan minuman?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, tangannya tergerak mengelus surai hitam Yesung "Kyeopta" gumamnya tanpa sadar "Apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tangan Kyuhyun segera menjauh "Buatkan aku minuman, atau kau bisa memasak untukku" Perintah Kyuhyun tajam "Mianhae Tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah pergi kedapur untuk memasak tapi tidak ada bahan makanan"

"Buatkan aku minuman, aku haus" Yesung berdiri, melangkah pergi kedapur

Tak berapa lama Yesung datang membawakan jus jeruk yang entah dari mana ia dapat, menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun "Minumlah"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan meminumnya" Yesung berdecak kesal, yang ada di fikirannya sekarang adalah Kyuhyun orang yang dingin "Aku bosan, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas yang minumannya sudah habis ke atas meja, sepertinya Evil Cho sangat kehausan "Apa kau mau menonton tv?" Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku bisa beraegyo, apa kau mau melihatnya?" ucap Yesung senang "Lakukan sekarang"

Yesung berdiri jauh di depan Kyuhyun

"Gom semari-ga, han chi beyi seo" Yesung mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menarikan lagu tiga beruang "appa gom, eomma gom, aegy gom" Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berekspresi, manatap Yesung dengan datar "Appa gommeun tung-tung hae, eomma gommeun nal shin hae, aegy gommeun na bul gwi yo wo, hishuk-hishuk cha rhanda"

"Aneh" desis Kyuhyun, beranjak meninggalkan Yesung yang tertawa sendiri "APA YANG ANEH? APA ITU TIDAK LUCU?" teriak Yesung "Kau sangat aneh, dan itu sungguh tidak lucu"

Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya, menutup pintu dengan tergesa "Aigoo~! Kenapa ini?" Kyuhyun memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa menggila "Apa kau tau? Itu sangat lucu, aku berbohong" Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, takut Yesung mendengar ia tertawa "Oh! Iya aku belum tahu namanya"

.

.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MAU HYUNG, AKU MAU LIBUR SELAMA SEMINGGU PENUH"

Pip

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya, ia sangat lelah bekerja, apakah tak ada waktu libur untuknya

Tok Tok Tok

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, setahunya ia tinggal sendiri "Nuguya?" Dengan malas Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya "Kau!?" Yesung memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, melihat sang artis tak memakai baju "Kau kenapa eoh? Kau juga namja, ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Yesung, melihat rona merah di pipi chubby Yesung "Kau terpesona denganku?" Yesung menggeleng "Untuk apa aku terpesona dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu"

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu" Kyuhyun melalui Yesung, menuju sofa di depan tv dan menghidupkannya, Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun "Kim Yesung" ucap Yesung singkat "Umurmu?"

"21"

"Kau lebih muda, umurku 23 tahun, kau harus memanggilku hyung"

"Tak bisakah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang lain? Seperti Kyu, Kyunnie atau semacamnya, bukankah itu terdengangar manis?" Kyuhyun membatu, memandang kosong kedepan 'tak pernah ada yang mau memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya, sangat manis'

"Kyu" Yesung menggoncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya tersadar "terserah kau saja"

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa memanggilku Yesungie atau Sungie, itu panggilan sayang orang terdekatku" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terdiam "Apa kau kira aku menyayangimu eoh? Pede sekali kau" Cibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba "Aku sudah mengatakan jika kau mau, kalau kau tak mau ya tidak usah"

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakannya" bentak Kyuhyun "Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu" perdebatan kecil menyambut pagi keduanya "Dan juga kenapa kau masih ada di apartementku? Apa kau ingin tinggal berdua denganku?"

"Apa kau bilang? Tinggal berdua denganmu?" Yesung berdiri, menatap tajam Kyuhyun "Ya! Buktinya kau masih ada disini"

"Aku tak dapat keluar, apartement ini memiliki kata sandi, mana aku tahu kata sandinya"

"Kau bisa menanyakannya denganku, atau ini hanya akal-akalanmu"

"Aku pergi kekamarmu, tapi kau malah tertawa sendiri, aku takut, ya aku tidur disini saja, ku kira kau sudah tidak waras"

DEG

Jadi Yesung mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa "Kau yang tidak waras, bahkan aegyo mu pun gagal" ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah "NAMJA PABBO" Teriak Yesung pada akhirnya, membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinga "Kenapa berteriak seperti itu eoh? Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran" Ternyata Kyuhyun lebih menyebalkan dari apa yang ia kira "Dasar namja evil, kau sangat menyebalkan"

"Kau asistenku, jadi kau harus menuruti apa yang aku suruh, dan mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini" Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya, meskipun tak bulat sempurna "Apa? Lihatlah siapa yang ingin tinggal berdua?"

"Aku tak ingin tinggal berdua bersamamu, tapi karena kalau tengah malam aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku tak harus menelponmu bukan? Apa kau juga mau kusuruh datang kesinih tengah malam?" Yesung menggeleng, melawan Cho Kyuhyun membuat kepalanya sakit "Terserah"

"Aku akan mengantar untuk mengambil barangmu siang ini"

"Apa kau tak bekerja" Yesung kembali duduk "Tidak, aku lelah" Kyuhyun pergi menuju kamar.

"Kim Yesung" Senyum tercetak di wajah tampannya, memikirkan Kim Yesung tak akan pernah ada habisnya "Kenapa kau bisa membuatku seperti ini eoh?" Kyuhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya, meningat Yesung tersenyum membuatnya seperti orang gila, Kyuhyun segera menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya, menyalakan showder dan membilasnya sampai bersih.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Ini musim panas, apa kau tahu? Aku kepanasan karena belum mandi" Suara Yesung yang pertama Kyuhyun dengar, menyambutnya di ruang tengah "Akh! Kau cerewet" Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang di depan Yesung "Aku mencari kamar mandi, tapi tak ada"

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Yesung yang menatapnya horror "Lalu jika aku tinggal disini aku akan tidur dimana Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mendelikkan bahunya "Kau bisa tidur disini"

"Cepat mandi, kau bisa memakai bajuku untuk sementara Yesung" Kyuhyun menekankan katanya pada nama sang namja manis "Dari pada aku kepanasan, ini terpaksa"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Dia namja, tapi lebih cerewet dari yeoja".

"Dimana apartementmu Kim Yesung"

"Stop"

Kyuhyun menyetop mobil nya di depan gedung apartement yang bisa dibilang kecil "Cepat, aku menunggumu disini"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja, kau bisa membantuku membawa barang-barangku"

"Aish! Disini siapa yang jadi asistent? Kau atau aku?" Yesung nyengir aneh "Nde, tunggu aku"

"Dasar cerewet, tentu saja aku akan menunggumu".

"Kukira barangmu akan banyak" Kyuhyun hanya melihat Yesung membawa tas ranselnya, ia kira Yesung akan membawa koper atau semacamnya "aku tak memiliki banyak barang"

"lalu kenapa kau tadi menyuruhku untuk membantu membawakan barangmu? Padahal barangmu hanya itu"

"Tidak usah dibahas, ayo jalan" dengan seluruh kekesalannya pada Yesung, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat, membuat Yesung tertawa aneh "Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi pembalap, ini menyenangkan" Gubrak, Kyuhyun Kira Yesung akan takut jika ia melajukkan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, tapi ternyata itu salah.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Nde, ada apa hyung?"

'Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?'

"Aku tak ingin kemana-mana hari ini, aku lelah" tolak Kyuhyun

'Mungkin besok kau kesini'

Pip

"YESUNG" Panggil Kyuhyun nyaring, dari tadi Yesung tak juga keluar dari kamarnya, padahal ia hanya menyuruh Yesung untuk meletakkan pakaiannya di lemari Kyuhyun "ADA APA KYU?" Balas Yesung juga berteriak tak kalah nyaring "Kesini bodoh!"

KLEK

Pintu terbuka "Wae?"

"Aku bosan, acara di tv tidak ada yang menyenangkan" Yesung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun "memangnya kenapa? Itu masalah mu"

"Cobalah beragyo yang lebih lucu"

"Shiro" mata Kyuhyun membulat aneh "Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Kau bilang aegyo ku tidak lucu, aku tak akan pernah mau beraegyo lagi didepanmu"

Sikap Yesung membuat Kyuhyun marah "Apa? Kenapa kau berani menolaknya eoh?"

"Aigoo~ benar yang dikatakan Siwon hyung, kau menyebalkan, evil, susah di lawan"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, jangan membuat masalah semakin panas, ini sudah musim panas, aku tak mau terbakar, buatkan aku makanan" perintah Kyuhyun "Disini tak ada satupun bahan makanan, bahkan dapurmu seperti tak pernah disentuh" Perkataan Yesung benar, dapur Kyuhyun memang tak pernah di sentuh, sejak ia membeli apartement ini tak pernah sekalipun ia memasuki dapur, bahkan hanya untuk melihat isinya "Kalau begitu, beli makanan diluar"

"Diluar panas Kyu, aku malas"

"Dasar asisten tak tau diri, cepat" Kyuhyun menemparkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Yesung "Baiklah tuan".

Satu jam Kyuhyun menunggu, tapi Yesung tak kunjung datang membuatnya menjadi khawatir, juga perutnya sangat lapar "Apa aku harus mencari namja itu?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya "daripada terjadi sesuatu", Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya, memakai jaket, topi,dan kacamata, agar tak ada orang yang mengenalinya, hari sepenas ini memakai jaket membuatnya merasa samakin panas

"Sebenarnya kemana dia?" Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan kedai ramen, siapa tahu Yesung ada disana, dan benar Yesung ada di sana sedang menyantap ramen, dengan langkah gusar Kyuhyun mendatangi Yesung "Yaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Yesung yang walaupun tak begitu nyaring, Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk ramen Yesung "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku meunggumu satu jam lebih dan kau malah makan disini, apa kau tak tahu? Aku juga lapar"

"Mian, aku sangat lapar" Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menyeret Yesung "Aku pesan tiga bungkus ramen" ucap Kyuhyun pada sang pembuatnya "Nde"

"Kim Yesung, kapan kau tak membuatku marah eoh?" Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang tanduknya sudah mulai keluar "Mian" ucap Yesung lemah, tak berapa tiga bungkus ramen pesanan Kyuhyun datang, Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan pergi, Yesung mengiringi Kyuhyun dengan sedikit takut.

"Tak usah di ingat, makanlah" Kyuhyun terus memakan ramennya, memang ia sudah sangat bahkan sungguh sangat lapar "Mian" Gumam Yesung lagi "Gwenchana" Yesung tersenyum tulus untuk Kyuhyun "Malam ini aku ke kantor, tidak apa-apa kan kau sendiri?" Yesung mengangguk, mulai menyantap ramennya "Gomawo Kyu-ah!".

"Kyu! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, sejak pertama aku melihat Yesung, rasa yang sudah lama tak aku rasakan hadir kembali" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya meminum minumannya "Maksudmu?"

"Rasa seperti pertama aku bertemu Sungmin" Siwon menyanggakan wajahnya pada satu tangannya terseyum mengingat seorang Kim Yesung "Kau menyukainya"

"Bisa jadi seperti itu"  
"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukainya?"

Hening beberapa saat, keduanya tenggelam pada fikiran masing-masing "Kali ini aku tak mau mengalah" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun membatu "Aku tak akan mengalah seperti dulu-"

"Aku akan mempertahankan apa yang harus jadi milikku"

**T.B.C**


End file.
